The Perfection Of Hermione Granger
by Spookje
Summary: Femslash. Pansy's efforts to turn the perfect Granger into bad, like herself. Contains FF action, don't like it, don't read it.


That insufferable Granger. She's too perfect, too good at everything, always the teacher's pet. And with those looks she could have anyone, but she's too good, too innocent to use it against anyone. She's not really the normal kind of good-looking, more sort of an organized mess. Even her too large bunny-teeth suit her, though she went and ruined them and nowadays those teeth look quite normal. That bushy hair of hers, she should certainly do something about it, but then again, it's just what makes her so perfect. She doesn't comb her hair, wear make-up or act like other girls, fussing about their make-up and hairdo. She doesn't even try to look attractive, she doesn't need to. I like the fact that she's so natural, so pure. Those girls wearing several inches of make-up just don't do it for me. I don't know how or when this strange obsession over her started. She's a challenge, and I'm waiting for the right moment. I'm not in love, no, even the thought of that makes me sick. I'm not sure if I am able to love anyone. I can't say I even like her; she's just become this strange obsession for me. My little challenge to turn her bad, nasty and dirty, like me.

The perfect opportunity, I finally got it when I saw her disappearing to the girls' bathroom. I followed her in and she stopped in her tracks when she heard me enter the bathroom. She turned around and had her wand pointed at me in a second, however, I was faster and disarmed her before she could muster a sound. She was hit by the spell and thrown roughly against the wall. I bent down to pick up her wand and took few steps closer to her. I just loved the way fear was flickering in her eyes, how her face consorted in a painful way because of the hit. If possible, her hair was even messier than it had been. I was pointing my wand at her heart and moved closer still, until I could rest my other hand on her hips. I have never seen her so close; I could count the freckles on her nose and see the hairs in her eyebrows. Funnily, that seemed to be the only thing she did take care of or then she naturally had clean and symmetrical eyebrows. Her eyes still reflecting fear and despair, I noticed how perfect even her eyelashes were. The scent of her that close was quite detectable, I could have bet my fortune that she'd wear some cheap muggle perfume or none at all, but I was surprised when I detected a hint of eucalyptus and coffee beans. Only took me a minute to find out why so odd combination, she was wearing _Amortentia,_ clever move. She had just clearly rubbed it on her, the love potion that smells different to everyone according to what attracts them. I couldn't help but be amazed how she could manage to get such potion in her hands, she couldn't have made it herself, it would have been too complicated. Although I wouldn't have been amazed if she had done it. After a while of examining her that close, I unbuttoned her shirt to the halfway, ran my fingers on the soft skin, I had no intention to hurt her, the whole point was to make her interested in me so that I could turn her bad. I just wanted to do this my way, I guess I could have just talked to her, gain her trust the harder way. But I found cornering her, and letting her off without a scratch, the best way. Well, maybe a little bit of scratching to intensify the effect. I brought my face as close to hers as possible without actually touching it, I wanted to tease her. I could feel her heavy breathing against my face, the intensity of the moment was getting into me. My mouth was hanging half open and I was panting slightly. I moved my thigh between hers and pressed her harder against the wall. She pressed hard against, obviously trying to move me away but found the thigh between her legs quite pleasurable, she let out a quiet moan. I chuckled. She rose up a little bit and pressed herself against my thigh again. I pulled back, there was no way I would let that little slut hump my leg. I grabbed my schoolbag from the floor and headed towards the door, before I disappeared I threw her wand back for her and I couldn't suppress another chuckle when I saw the frustrated look she was wearing.

TBC…

---

R&R, thank you!


End file.
